villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Linlin
Charlotte Linlin (シャーロット・リンリン Shārotto Rinrin), also known as Big Mom is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates, one of the Four Emperors in the New World, Matriarch of the Charlotte Family, and queen of Totto Land. She is the true main antagonist of the Totto Land Arc and one of the major antagonists of the Yonko Saga in the manga/anime series One Piece. Personality Big Mom really enjoys her candy and sweets. Unlike Whitebeard who protects the islands without anything in return, she only care about the candy the islands give her so that she can protect them. Big Mom can be very sinister since she would destroy an entire island with innocent civilians if she does not receive the tons of candy the island promised her. She feels that a deal is a deal and if a deal cannot be made then everyone including the dealer on the island should be destroyed. Overall, she seems to believe in not either helping anyone unless she herself gets something out of it. Her main belief is that all races should live together in her kingdom and supports the idea of racial equality. Big Mom is obsessed with having power, as she will not hesitate to marry off her children to bolster her crew. She also has a strong value towards blood relations, as she views anyone that is not blood related, like her husbands, are outsiders and strangers. In fact, she did not hesitate to abandon her husbands and cast them aside after getting more children and was more than content with their deaths. Overall, despite being the mother of several children, Big Mom seems to only value them in strengthening her crew in the process. Big Mom is also willing to murder any of her children that had left her such as Lola who betrayed her in the past, and was willing to force Nami to tell her where Lola was located to do so (something that Lola is completely unaware of). She also is partly a hypocrite, as she is only willing to maintain alliances that personally suit her, and is willing to betray any allies that she has little use for, and is also willing to go back on her word if necessary (such as with the Vinsmoke Family and the Straw Hat Pirates). Abilities Big Mom ate the Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit) allowing her to interact with the souls of anyone around her. She has the ability to take anyone's soul in the form of a lifespan and use it in anyway. Throughout Totto Land, inanimate objects are given a piece of a person's soul and become a being known as a "homie". Big Mom also has immense strength as she was able to rampage throughout a town and destroy buildings by eating them. History Fishman Island Arc Big Mom is very jubilant about the candy and sweets she will be able to get from Fishman Island. She got so excited that she devoured some her own comrades. But when she received news form Pekoms and Tamago that she would not be able to receive any candy from Fishman Island because of some recent problems on the island, Big Mom decides that she will destroy the island. However, Luffy agreed to take the blame for her not getting any candy. Big Mom vowed that she would destroy Luffy and the Straw Hats when they fully got the New World instead of Fishman Island. Dressrosa Arc Big Mom sent Pekoms and Tamago to retrieve Caesar Clown from the Straw Hats near the island of Dressrosa. Zou Arc When the Straw Hats made it to Zou, it was revealed by Capone that Big Mom was throwing a tea party marriage ceremony which included her thirty-fifth daughter as the bride and Sanji as the groom. Sanji was reluctant at first to come to the tea party but he chose to go with them as it was something he had to do. Although Sanji manage to save his crew (Brook, Nami, and Chopper) from going with him, he left Caesar with him as a hostage to prevent Capone's men from going after them. When Pekoms had a conversation with Luffy about Sanji's situation, he revealed that Sanji's father and Big Mom decided to hold the event as a political marriage to unite both the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Totto Land Arc Big Mom first appeared in her kingdom where she was singing and dancing. She asked her crew mates if the ingredients were ready for the upcoming wedding. She was also happy to know that Luffy was in her territory. She later appears destroying her town in an uncontrollable rampage demanding croquembouche for her appetite. One of her sons, Charlotte Moscatto attempted to stop her but she ended up taking forty years of his life span. After some time, Jinbe appeared and gave her the croquembouche to stop her rampage. She had a meeting with Jinbe where he revealed that he wanted to leave her crew. Unhappy about his decision, Big Mom brought out a roulette wheel stating that if he were to leave then he would have to give her something in return. She later had a discussion with Caesar about the progress of his experiments and talks about her dream of giantifying people and having a feast with them at the same size. He lied stating that Luffy and Law ruined his progress, but she reassured him that there is a replica of his lab on the island and that he has two weeks to complete his project that would allow her family members to become giants. She later had a discussion with her hat about Luffy and Cracker. Later on she was wondering what was taking Cracker so long when the other Sweet Commanders were about to meet. When she learned that Cracker was defeated by Luffy, she had her homies Zeus and Prometheus create a storm. Also an army was sent to come after Luffy. While that was taking place, she met with the Vinsmoke Family to talk about the upcoming wedding and their allegiance. Some times later, she show the Vinsmoke Family her collection of unique animals in her books. Judge was interested in the diversity of her territory and commented how there was no giants much to Big Mom's chagrin. She excused herself from their meeting. She decided to have a conversation with the imprisoned Luffy and Nami, via den-den mushi. She told Luffy and Nami to not interfere with the wedding. She also asked Nami whether the rumor was true that she killed her daughter, Lola. Nami denied this allegation and said that Lola was her ally much to Big Mom's rage. Big Mom began ranting saying that it was Lola's fault that she could not go through a marriage that she planned. She continued ranting saying that if she had not went against her, then she would have beaten the other Yonko and would have become the Pirate King. Big Mom decided to end her conversation with Luffy after he told her that she was not Pirate King and that he will still retrieve Sanji. When she heard an intruder invaded her treasure room, she was enraged hoping that the person was not after the Tamatebako box that she has in her possession. She decided to go to the treasure room where her daughter, Charlotte Smoothie, and a few others were locked out and destroyed the barrier. She confronted the intruder, Brook, yelling saying that he is ruining her fun time but was interested by his unique appearance. While confronting Brook, she was able to overwhelm him. Brook stood back up and was determined to get a copy of the poneglyph that she has in her possession. It is later revealed that she and her daughter Charlotte Pudding (Sanji's Ex-bride-to-be) are plotting to betray and massacre the entire Vinsmoke Family in order to have full access to all the technology they possess for herself and the wedding is actually a giant trap. Gallery Big moms Jolly Roger..jpg|Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger. Trivia *Big Mom is the only Yonko who is a female. *Sanji imagined Big Mom as a slim attractive woman. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Cannibals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deal Makers Category:Giant Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Lord Category:Warlords Category:Bigger Bads Category:Extortionists Category:Mobsters Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist